Introducing X-23
The gang arrived at the pizza place in town when Reia decided to order a few, but decisions have to called for. Reia: Okay, let's see.. That's 2 Meat-Lovers, 2 pepperoni and sausage and... Am I missing something? Kiva: Well, I think you're missing the drinks, Reia. Reia: Alright. I'll just get water for the gang. Is that okay with everyone? Kiva: Can you ask if they have soda? Reia: It'll cost extra. Kiva: I know, Reia. - Reia then walked to the employee and asked Kiva's question. As a result... Reia: He said that they have soda here, Kiva. They even have this 'Baja Blast', whatever that is... Kiva: I'll have the Baja Blast. Reia: Alright then. - Reia returned to the employee and ordered some pizzas, water and a soda for Kiva. A few minutes later, the gang is sharing a pizza in a pizza place in town, when Logan and his daughter showed up for lunch. Ratchet: Thanks for coming by, Logan. Logan: Least I can do, after the Riverton mess you got mixed up in. Ratchet: Let's not talk about that. - Logan and his daughter sits with each other, with Ratchet, Clank and Kiva on the other side of the table. Kiva: This must be your daughter, Logan. Logan: Yeah. This is Laura or X-23 if you are serious. X-23: So, this is the famous captain I heard so much of. Ratchet: Yeah, that's me. X-23: We also heard that you looking for new recruits for your squadron. Kiva: We're more of a team than a squadron. X-23: Cooperation and compassion. I respect that. Rumors have spread that you guys are on a mystery about someone who also carries adamantium. Reia: How did you know? - Laura then showed her two claws, on one hand, for showcase. X-23: I carry it too. Genis: The adamantium... That's totally her! Ratchet: Well, if you are going to help us, we need help with a robbery prevention. X-23: Preventing a crime? Ingenious of you. What was the object? Kiva: A shrink ray. X-23: Have you studied its effects? Ratchet: Yeah, we do. X-23: Then you know the robbers' plot is pointless? Genis: It's still dangerous if it falls to either Gru or anyone. X-23: Like Vector, perhaps? Ratchet: Who's he? Kiva: Well, Vector is the one responsible for stealing the pyramid. Genis: Wait a minute.. The pyramid heist.. That was him?? Raine: Nonetheless, he's working with someone new. Kiva: Yeah. Logan: Well, if you are planning to get started, I'll leave Laura into your hands. Ratchet: Thanks, Logan. Logan: Take care of her. That's my only request. Kiva: We promise. We will take good care of her. Ratchet: I...was about to say that, Kiva. X-23: Thank you. - As they agreed to take care of Laura/X-23, and Logan left, Gru's massive car has arrived in the town square. Genis: Looks like he didn't notice us. Kiva: Yeah. I rather not tailing him.. Ratchet: She's right. We need to get to the shrink ray, probably a head start. Clank: The shrink ray is located in the other side of the world. I suggest we go immediately. Kiva: Can we tail Gru instead? I mean, once he gets it? Genis: Oh, yeah... We'll take it back right under his nose. Raine: Even if we did, Vector has prepared for everything, both offense and defense. Ratchet: This..is a difficult decision to make. Kiva: I know this is completely off, but maybe...we can ask the three girls to help us? Reia: Margo? Come to think of it, she and her sisters knows the town around them. Maybe, we can ask them to help us find Vector's base of operations. It's got to be here somewhere.. Ratchet: What about the shrink ray? Reia: In the original history, the shrink ray is supposed to be stolen by Vector, after it was stolen by Gru. Sort of a double-cross. Even if we take it, Vector would've won anyway. Ratchet: So, what's the plan? Kiva: Well, I think we should look for Vector's house. It's probably best to be sneaky for this one. Ratchet: Well, it is our only lead. Let's find out what Vector is up to. - Ratchet and the gang then followed Laura's lead to Vector's base of operations. Category:Scenes